


Wake Up Call

by stumblinginthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam walks in on dean and cas, based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblinginthestars/pseuds/stumblinginthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this vine: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Sam walks from his room in the bunker, bare feet hitting the cool cement floor quietly as he pads towards the kitchen. There’s a calm feeling surrounding him that morning and he breathes it in and cherishes the rarity of the moment. He grabs a new coffee filter along with a can of Maxwell House Dark Roast from out of one of the kitchen’s many shelves before getting the pot ready to brew. He looks around the empty kitchen; he had figured his brother would be awake by now. Sam shrugs, Dean is probably still asleep. They were all exhausted from all they had gone through the past week. Castiel had retrieved his grace, Sam had found a cure from Rowena and killed Crowley, and Dean had gotten the Mark seared off thanks to the combination of the two previous events. Castiel had offered up his grace as an integral part of the spell to save Dean and bam! No more Mark. The trio then spent time figuring out how to save Castiel, but it seemed that making that sort of sacrifice-- “a sacrifice for true love” Sam had joked at the time, much to Dean’s embarrassment-- had been a way to save Castiel from fading out. Sure, he is human now, but this time he isn’t getting kicked out by any crazy angel. The sound of the coffee pouring into the pot jars Sam from his recollection of the past week and he grabs himself a mug. After pouring it, he stirs in creamer before sipping on the hot liquid.

“Huh,” he huffs to himself as he empties his coffee mug with a final swallow. Dean never sleeps in this late.

He decides to make his big brother a cup of coffee. After all, the guy deserves to be waited on every once in a while. He plops in two sugars and a spoonful of cream into the black liquid, stirring it until it is a light brown as he pads down the hall. Outside of Dean’s room, he pauses as a thought comes to his mind. His lips quirk upwards in a mischievous smile; it has been too long since he or Dean pranked each other. He slowly and quietly pushes open Dean’s bedroom door, stepping into the dimly lit room. He sees his brother fast asleep next to a large lump of wadded up covers, covered from the chest down in his sheet. Sam chokes down a laugh before taking a deep breath.

“WAKE UP, SLEEPY-HEAD!” Sam shouts at a ridiculous volume.

Dean sits bolt upright the second Sam begins yelling, eyes wide before he looks at his bed then turns to glower at his brother.

“The hell is your problem?” he quietly groans sleepily.

Sam begins extending his arm to hand Dean the coffee mug when the wadded up comforter shifts and then plops upright, falling to reveal Castiel sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. The mug shatters as it hits the floor, coffee warm as it seeps under Sam’s bare feet. Because he realizes Dean is probably naked and he can clearly see that Castiel is definitely naked. Castiel mumbles something as he yawns while Dean has pulled his sheets up to his chin and is blushing furiously.

“Uh, sorry, I-I didn’t know--” Sam is stammering, gawking at the spectacle that is Dean covering up like he’s modest as a nun while Castiel is just staring at him in realization while the covers pool around his hips. He is squatted down, blindly gathering pieces of the coffee cup.

“Oh my… Out! Please! Go…!” Dean stammers, ducking his head under the covers.

Sam turns on his heel, forgetting about the rest of the pieces of ceramic mug and galloping from the room and down the hall, leaving a trail of coffee footprints.

Minutes later, after hearing some wailing and hushed whispers and the opening and closing of drawers, Sam is joined in the library by Castiel who is ushering Dean forward. Sam looks up at them before his eyes flit down to his book on… huh. He hadn’t realized he had grabbed the book on gargoyles because all he had been able to picture was that morning’s fiasco. “Hello, Sam.” Castiel’s gravelly voice breaks the silence and Sam looks up with a smile.

“Hey, Cas,” he says before coughing out, “Hey, Dean.” He’s not embarrassed that the two are together. Nah, Sam doesn’t really care about anyone’s preferences and, to be honest, he suspected Dean’s feelings for the angel long ago. It’s just awkward because it’s his big brother that he walked in on. Which is freaking awkward every time it happens, but still. It’s his brother who also raised him so, yeah, awkward.

“So, uh, I mean, Cas and I… we have… I wanted to tell you sooner, but…” Dean flounders as he flops into a chair across from his brother.

“Sooner?” Sam asks, looking up at Dean then Castiel then back to his brother.

“Uh, yeah, we, uh, we’ve... “ Dean begins his awkward stammering again.

“We’ve had intercourse over twenty times over the past two months.” Castiel says bluntly and Dean covers his face with his hands and lays his head on the oak tabletop.

“Uh…” Sam blushes, pushing his hair back. “Thanks for that visual, Cas.”

“I did not present you with a visual description.” Castiel furrows his brow and tilts his head. “Would you like one? Or is that sarcasm?”

“Dude. No. Totally sarcastic. Please, do not describe anything.” Sam spits out as Dean groans in between his fingers.

“Alright.”

“So, uh, are you guys… together?” Sam prods slightly, arching an eyebrow.

Dean lifts his head and drops his hands to his lap with a huff. His face is still beet red, making his freckles stand out.

“Or is this just a casual, friends-with-benefits thing?” Sam expands, hoping it’s not the latter because they were both so obviously into each other.

“Yeah, we’re…” Dean coughs before finishing strong, “We’re together.”

Sam looks between the two of them, a giant smile creeping across his face. His dimples stand out and he says, “Man, that’s… That’s great!”

“Really?” Dean asks, looking skeptical. “You don’t mind that I’m…”

“Dude, no. You’re my brother. I couldn’t give less of a crap who you love as long as you’re happy.”

Castiel is looking down at Dean like he hung the moon, a ghost of a smile on the angel’s lips. “See? I told you Sam wouldn’t mind your sexual orientation.” he says, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, no, I don’t mind. I was just… caught off-guard.” Sam laughs.

“So were we. Next time, knock. Please.” Dean urges with a grin.

“No problem.” Sam agrees.

The trio find their way into the kitchen where Castiel pours himself a hefty mug of coffee, leaving Dean only half a mug. The older Winchester whines about it from his seat, finishing his cup in two drinks. Sam laughs at the two who are bickering about who needs coffee more until Castiel relents and shares his portion with Dean. Sam smiles as Dean sips the coffee from Castiel’s blue mug, glad that his brother finally found happiness with someone he can be one hundred percent himself with. Castiel bends over and places a quick kiss on Dean’s cheek and Dean blushes, glancing at Sam over the mug before saying, “Sorry to make you the third wheel, bro.”

“It’s alright.” Sam shrugs, still smiling broadly. “Someone once said that three wheels are better anyways. The third wheel helps stabilize.”  
Castiel beams over at Sam and Dean laughs and Sam can’t stop smiling and, for once in their lives, he thinks everything is perfect. 


End file.
